


Centennial

by Unfeathered



Series: Constant [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-05
Updated: 2007-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered
Summary: Jack's up on the rooftop again…
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness, The Doctor/Jack Harkness
Series: Constant [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699834
Kudos: 25





	Centennial

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://unfeathered.livejournal.com/43292.html) on 5 November 2007.
> 
> [becky_h](https://becky_h.livejournal.com/)asked for _100 years after Constant_ for the [Timestamp Meme](http://unfeathered.livejournal.com/42607.html)

Jack stands atop the New Cardiff Museum and looks out over his city. The Millennium Centre's long gone, as are most of the buildings erected to celebrate that nice round number, but the Museum was built in its place and it's his favoured place to spend the night these days.

Tonight, he's not really seeing the city. He's thinking back to another night, one hundred years ago to the day. He's remembering so vividly that it takes a good couple of minutes for him to realise that the sound of the TARDIS materialising is real and not part of the memory.

"Evening, Jack," the Doctor says casually, and Jack spins round, a crooked grin forming on his face. The Doctor is standing in the doorway of the TARDIS, hands in pockets, legs crossed, shoulder leaning against the door. Jack has got so used to people aging and dying around him that it's a real jolt seeing the Doctor looking so exactly the same as he did the last time he saw him.

"Doctor!" he cries, rushing forward. He's about to say, "Great timing!" when it occurs to him that this all feels very familiar. "Hey, I haven't sent you back in time to myself again, have I? 'Cos I'm not moping tonight. Just remembering."

The Doctor smiles, crinkles forming round his eyes just as Jack remembers. "Nah. Just thought I'd come along to celebrate our centennial. Not many people make it that far, y'know."

Jack is touched, because he didn't expect the Doctor to remember. But he doesn't say so. He looks the Doctor up and down. "Well, I know it's been a hundred years for me, but it doesn't look like it has for you!" Not that it looks like it's been a hundred years for him either, he knows – he's got a few more grey hairs, a couple more wrinkles, but nothing like a hundred years' worth. "How long has it been?"

"Oh, a couple of years," the Doctor says. He finally shifts away from the door of the TARDIS and walks forward the couple of paces necessary to reach Jack. "You still don't want to come with me, I assume?"

It's become a ritual between them. The Doctor always asks, and Jack always says no. He shakes his head, and grins. "You know it's not because of the Master any more, don't you? It's just – this is my life, my world. I do miss you, and the stars, and the future and the past, but… this is me now. Maybe one day. Not yet."

The Doctor traces a hand down the side of Jack's face and he leans into the touch, closing his eyes briefly. The Doctor smiles sadly. "My dear, faithful, Jack. You've grown up so much."

"It's been a hundred years, Doctor," Jack reminds him.

"So it has." The Doctor continues to contemplate him for a moment, then shakes off the melancholy mood and comes up with a great big grin instead. "So… anniversary shag?"


End file.
